Sugarless
by Megan-taichou
Summary: What happens to L when Light sets his newest master plan into motion? Please review! This is my first fanfiction so tell me how I did. Disclaimer I don't own Death Note, L, Light or any other characters or ideas from Death Note. Wish I did, but I don't.


Sugarless

"L, what would you do without sugar?" Light asked the precariously perched detective sitting across from him.

"Die, or go insane. Whatever comes first." L stated seriously while chewing on some gummy bears.

"Stop exaggerating, L," Light replied with a sigh.

"I'm not. I don't eat anything but sugar and I have a very high metabolism so I don't have any meat on my bones; so as small as I am I would probably die within two weeks," L told him matter-of-factly reaching over to the side table he was sitting next to for a donut.

_Really now. Let's try a little experiment then, _Light thought standing and leaving L seated in his chair.

That night L woke up after one of his power naps and after stretching he immediately reached over to the side table for something sweet. After feeling around for a few seconds and finding nothing, L thought _Well maybe Watari cleaned up some of the older stuff_. Deciding that was the case he reached over to the other stand only to find that table barren of sweets too. Standing L looked around the room at all the tables that normally would be filled with any sweet food that his heart desired only to find each and every surface of the room completely devoid of any type of sweet. Taking a deep breath L yelled out, "Watari!!!".

Down the hall, the aged inventor Whammy "Watari" heard the young man he considered a son scream out his name. Worried, he rose as fast as his aging body would allow him and hurried out of the room and down the hall. He entered the room he knew he had left the genius young man, he found L tearing the room apart, only stopping once and awhile to rock back and forth and mumble to himself.

"L, what's wrong?" Watari asked trying to find a path through all the furniture that L had torn apart.

"It's gone! It's all gone. All of it. Where is it? Who hid it? Give it back now! I need it. I can already feel my IQ decreasing," L growled out from between clenched teeth.

"Ohh, I see," Watari said, gazing around at what was left of the room, noticing it's lack of sugar-filled products. "L, please calm down. I will get you more I promise."

"No! I want it now. Why'd they take it. Did you put them up to it. You always wanted me to eat more then sugar. Why did you take it? Where did you put it? Besides this is your fault for telling me to put my sugar in my room at night . Now because my room doesn't have cameras someone was able to steal it," L yelled, continuing to tear the room apart determined to find at least a smug of candy.

"L, calm down. I can fix this. I'll just go out and buy a lot more okay," Watari told him turning and leaving not only the room but the building too.

A few minutes later , Light entered the L's room and after looking around was unable to find L.

"Hey, L, you okay in there?" Light asked smiling to himself.

"No! someone stole my stuff. Did you see them Light-dun? Those little thieves. I need my sugar!" L replied from the pile of rubbage formerly known as his room, standing still every few minutes to rock back and forth.

"I passed Watari on the way in here. He was in a hurry but he said he was going to buy more candy. Did you check the rest of the place?" Light said turning a chair over so he could sit.

"Watari will take too long and...hey wait the rest of the house? I haven't checked there. It has to be around here somewhere," L said running out of the room as fast as he could.

_Ohh L you have no idea how easy it was to shut the cameras off after I figured out your password. Why in the world would a genius use the password "Sugar" is beyond me._

Two hours later, the headquarters was trashed beyond repair, the chairs and tables were turning over and all the men had left for coffee three hours ago, about five minutes after L emerged from his room, claiming that this side of L was disturbing.

Light was leaning against a wall listening to L looking for his sugar so diligently and humming softly to himself and realized that his master plan was working so well. _Just a little longer and I won't have to worry about L anymore..._

Ping, the sound caused Light to jump slightly and turn to the elevators that were opening to reveal Watari and his father pushing what looked like a giant laundry cart from a hotel with a tin foil like cover on top.

"Uhh, Dad, what's in that?" Light asked watching the two older men push the cart closer the room nearest them.

"Can't talk right now son, sorry. Have to help Watari regain control of L," Yagami said pushing the cart through the door.

Light followed his father into the room, interested in how this was all going to affect his plan. He watched dazed as the two men dumped the cart over, spilling tons of candy, sugary food and chocolate all over the floor in a huge pile.

"L, I fixed the problem!" Watari called out.

"Finally!" L yelled running into the room and diving into the pile of candy. It was so large that L disappeared.

Two hours later, everyone had returned and where gathered around either in chairs or standing gazing at the giant pile that was slowly disappearing. Finally L emerged looking just as he always did, and calmly as if nothing happened he climbed onto a chair and started to worked.

"Does things like this happen often?" Yagami asked Watari.

"Only once. Mello and Matt decided to play a little joke on L. The results were pretty much the same then too," Watari replied"

"Who are Mello and Matt?" Yagami asked puzzled.

"Ohh, no one," Watari said leaving the room to finish some of his work.

"Sucker, Light-kun?" L offered.

"No thanks, L," Light responded with just a hint of malice in his eyes.

"Okay then," L said contently finishing his sugar.


End file.
